


Shorts

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Running, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including art/gifsHERE





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/151979854370/jared-loved-it-when-jensen-started-running-with)

Jared loved it when Jensen started running with him. He’d complained at first, told Jared he wasn’t sure it was for him, but then something changed and he’d really gotten into it. Jared was happy, really… but then, Jensen’s running shorts began getting smaller and smaller. Jensen started bulking up too. Those thighs, fuck, Jared couldn’t take his eyes off them.

“You’ll be in booty shorts soon,” Jared panted once, stopping to catch his breath on their gravel drive. He was making a joke of it, but he was really hoping that Jensen would switch back to regular running shorts, you know, ones that wouldn’t have Jared awkwardly pounding the pavement with a hard on half the time.

“What? Shut up,” Jensen said, looking down at himself. He looked a bit embarrassed, and Jared felt suddenly like he was missing something.

Then it came to him. How Jensen always tried to run a little in front, how close he’d stand next to Jared when they did a few warm up stretches, and those fucking shorts… Jensen wanted Jared to watch.


End file.
